I Love to Hate You
by Melissa Brooks
Summary: An A-Z Drabble series about A.J. and Carly's Love/Hate relationship


*Angry*

She was angrier then he had seen her in a long time as she shredded Todd's designer clothes with a pair of scissors.

"Why are you doing this again?" A.J. asked.

"Why are you still here A.J.? You got me home safe and sound. You did your good deed so why don't you go find Michael so that you can gloat about what a great guy you are while you still have the chance?"

"I'm not leaving...I'm having entirely too much fun watching you finally getting a taste of your own medicine. I've watched you use people for years...so how does it feel to be on the other end? How does it feel to know that you've been played for a fool?"

"I feel sick, I don't want to be the kind of person that makes people feel this way. I want the pain to go away," Carly said as she started cutting her hair.

A.J. was no longer having fun. Carly was really hurting and he was afraid that if he didn't get the scissors away from her she would find a way to hurt herself.

He crouched down beside her and grabbed the scissors out of her hands just as she began slicing into her wrists with them.

"Why did You do that? I need those...I wasn't done."

"Oh yes you were," A.J. whispered.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you," Carly ranted as she beat her fists against his chest.

"I hate you too, but I'm not going to let you hurt yourself over some asshole who doesn't know a good thing when he sees one."

"I just...I just don't want to feel angry, betrayed and hurt anymore," she whimpered as she leaned her head against his chest and began to cry.

"I know," he whispered as he held her close as he inhaled her scent.

XOXOXO

*Bond*

"Promise me that you won't hurt yourself any more," A.J. whispered as he bandaged up her wrists.

"Why do you care?" Carly asked.

"I care because you're Michael's mother, but even if you weren't I know how it feels to hate yourself and to want to end your life.

"I'm sorry," Carly whispered.

"Why?" A.J. asked.

"I'm sorry that I lied, schemed and plotted to keep Michael away from you."

"I know, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have kidnapped Michael and let you believe that he was dead," A.J. replied.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Carly said as she ran to the bathroom and threw up.

A.J. knelt by her side and held her hair while she threw up. "Let's get you to bed," he said as he picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bed.

XOXOXO

*Cuddle*

A.J. carried Carly to the bed and laid her down. He placed the blanket over her and wiped the hair out of her eyes. "I'm going to go and sleep on the couch just in case you need me," A.J. whispered to her.

"Don't go, I don't want to be alone tonight," Carly cried out as she saw him heading for the door.

"I'll just be in the next room," A.J. reasoned.

"Please stay here with me," Carly pleaded as she patted the spot in bed next to her.

"Well...okay, but just until you fall asleep," A.J. said as he climbed into bed beside her.

"Thanks for being here for me," Carly said as she laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"Anytime," he whispered as he kissed the top of her head.

XOXOXO

*Deceive*

Carly woke up confused and disoriented. She was in Todd's bed, but he was in jail and even if he wasn't she was through with him, so why was she in his bed? She also realized that she was mostly naked, but she couldn't remember how she had gotten that way and to make matters worse she could hear the shower running.

"Hello gorgeous," A.J., said as he walked out of the bathroom in only a towel.

"What are you doing here? Please tell me that we didn't..."

"Have sex?" A.J. interrupted her. "I'm sorry Carly, but I can't tell you what you want to hear. A gentleman never kisses and tells," A.J. said as he smiled at her. He just couldn't resist deceiving her on this particular subject.

"Just tell me...did we have sex or not?"

"what do you think?"

A.J. was practically naked and she was in her bra and underwear...she couldn't deny it anymore. She must have had sex with A.J. "I think I'm going to be sick," Carly whispered as she sat up and put her head in her hands.

"Don't be that way baby. You couldn't get enough of me last night."

"Just leave me alone," Carly stated as she climbed off the bed and headed into the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and screamed as she saw her uneven hair.

XOXOXO

*Erection*

"What's wrong now?" A.J. asked as he opened up the bathroom door and saw Carly examining her hair in the mirror.

"What did you do to my hair?" Carly asked A.J.

"Don't look at me...you did that to yourself," A.J. explained.

"I would never give myself such a hideous haircut."

"Well you did...you took the scissors to Todd's shirts and then you started cutting off your own hair."

"And you didn't do anything to stop me...I bet it was all fun and games for you right A.J."

"You're wrong Carly...I took the scissors away from you when you tried to hurt yourself and if you think that I like watching you self destruct then you've got another thing coming."

"Why would you care when you hate me so much?" Carly asked.

"I do hate you Carly, but that doesn't mean that I don't love you too," A.J. said as he pulled her into a kiss.

Carly felt his erection pressing against her leg as his towel dropped to the floor. She knew that if she was smart she would pull away from A.J. and slap him before they had a chance to hurt each other any more than they already had, but Carly was not one for making smart choices.

"I want you," she whispered against his mouth as she reached down and stroked his erection.

XOXOXO

*Fuck*

"I obviously want you too. Damn woman, I wish that I could walk away from you before we hurt each other any more, but I can't. I'm too dam addicted to you to walk away."

"A.J., shut up and fuck me before we change our minds," Carly said as she pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

A.J. reached his hands around to the clasp of her bra and unfastened it as he felt her tongue colliding with his own. He let the bra drop to the floor as he lifted her up on the bathroom counter.

He let one finger slip inside of her as he removed her panties with his other hand. The feel of her wet pussy against his finger encouraged him to continue. She obviously wanted him as badly as he wanted her.

He removed his finger and thrusted into her with one forceful quick motion.

"Oh fuck," Carly moaned with pleasure against A.J.'s kisses.

A.J. moved his tongue down to her collarbone and began to nibble on her neck as she wrapped her legs around him. He continued to pound into her harder and faster until they reached an orgasmic explosion that left them wanting more.


End file.
